The Aftermath
by TheAlphaAI
Summary: This is about what would happen to Jacob and Renesemee if they fled the battle with the Volturi, under Bella’s instruction. If the Cullens lost the battle, killed by the Volturi? Step out of your comfort zone and read The Aftermath. Extended intro inside.


**A/N: Hi all! This is a story about what would happen to Jacob and Renesemee if they were forced to flee the battle with the Volturi, under Bella's instruction. What would happen if the Cullens and their allies lost the battle, slaughtered easily by the Volturi? And then, Alice, Jasper and the vampire-human hybrids are killed when they arrive on the scene. With most of your favourite characters dead, will you take the plunge and read this fanfic? This is the sequel to 'The Volturi Assassin' but fear not, you can either A: go and read 'The Volturi Assassin' then read this fanfic or B: just read this as a standalone fanfic, it will make sense if you do. Hope you like 'The Aftermath'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters that do not appear in the books are of my own creation.**

The Shield Splinters

Bella screamed with raw sorrow as she saw her friends cut down around her. She willed her shield to extend itself around them all again, but Aro and Renata had injured her, and she was no longer capable of the feat she had previously mastered. She noted that the Volturi had lost only a couple of vampires, while the Cullens and their allies' force was almost depleted. Bella saw Rosalie writhing on the ground, hollow with grief over the murder of Emmet. But not for long, as Caius and Felix were on her in an instant, and Bella bowed her head, not wanting to witness Rosalie's destruction.

Bella saw Edward coming towards her, and felt instantly safe. He was trying to cut through the swathe of Volturi vampires to get to his mate, but there were too many, and he felt himself pulled to the ground, and smothered by flames. Bella looked on, horrified, and her shield splintered, fractured, cracked and snapped altogether. Carlisle 's face was torn with anguish as he went through all the pain of watching his children die, and he and Esme were so engulfed by this pain, that they didn't even feel the clawing arms and teeth as they were ripped to shreds, and then torched into nothingness.

*

Alice and Jasper felt their friends and family dying, and they knew, with a terrible certainty, that they had failed. Alice sank to her knees. Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, then Esme... Almost the entire Cullen family had been wiped out in one fell swoop. Jasper embraced his mate, and looked into her eyes.

"We must go, to die with them, love."

*

Bella's suddenly felt an anger sweep through her. This was all Aro's fault. And now, he would pay with his life. Bella shrieked her sorrows to the wind, and flew forward, gouging a hole in the ranks of the Volturi. Suddenly, Aro was before her, and she flew into a rage, lashing out at her tormentor. To give her, credit, Bella fought well in the face of certain death, but she was grossly inexperienced compared to Aro, and Renata, Felix, Caius and others surrounded Bella, and she was ash in seconds.

*

Jacob wanted to fall to the ground, and lay there until the Volturi found him, but he couldn't. He felt all his pack brothers dying. First to go was Leah, and then Sam, then Embry, Quil and all the others followed. He couldn't bring himself to feel Seth's destruction, so he separated himself from the pack; and outcast until death. He imagined the deaths of the Cullens, and Bella. He felt a tremor in the earth, and somehow knew that Bella and Edward were no more. Jacob wanted to fall onto the ground and lay there eternally, but he had a responsibility. For the rest of his life, it was his job to take care of Renesemee.

Nessie was so damn _defenceless,_ nestled in his arms. When Edward and Bella had been alive, she had seemed indestructible. With the entire Cullen family and all the werewolves from La Push to protect her, she had seemed... well, safe. But now, with just Jacob on her side, and 80-odd Volturi out to get her, she was too vulnerable.

So it was Jacob's task to guard her for the rest of their lives. He sighed. He had to take Nessie somewhere that nobody would think to look, and if Bella and the others had managed to kill Demetri, they would never be found. Jacob would have to drink a hell of a lot of coffee for the first few months, wherever he settled. But when a half year or so had passed, Jacob would be able to tell that Demetri was dead, and he and Nessie were safe. Probably.

Jacob Black regretted that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Billy, or any of the others, but he knew that if the Volturi caught up with Billy, they would not be merciful or just. He had wanted to walk the beaches of La Push one last time, but if the Volturi found him _there_ he and Nessie were doomed as well.

So Jacob ran all the way to Washington DC, and rented a hotel room for the night. As he drifted off to sleep on the floor, with Nessie in the single bed, he thought about the lives of all those who had died. His eyes started to draw closed but then they snapped open as he saw Demetri standing over Nessie's bed.

He made the transformation, and as Demetri turned to look at him, Jacob gave in to the cold, animal rage inside him. Bella had given Jacob and Renesemee another chance at life, and Demetri was the only thing standing in their way. Jacob knew that without a doubt, Demetri had to die. Here and now.

Demetri's face lit up in a savage grin, and Jacob lunged for his leg. Demetri chuckled and used Jacob's momentum to push him through the open window. Furious with himself, Jacob gripped onto the outside wall of the small hotel. Luckily, they were in a remote area, since Jacob had wanted to stay out of the way of the city. He felt Renesemee's fear as Demetri tried to attack her.

Just before he could strike, Jacob took Demetri's right arm off with a vicious and reckless bid to save Renesemee's life. It payed off, and as Demetri collapsed to the ground, Jacob leapt on to the insolent creature who dared to threaten Nessie. He ripped savagely into Demetri's face, chest and arms. He had the upper hand now, and all that stood in the way of him and Nessie's eternal freedom was Demetri. And Demetri was about to burn.

*

Twenty minute later, a figure dressed in ragged clothes, carrying a single suitcase and a young child staggered away from the smouldering remains of the Greenvale Hotel. Jacob had made sure that the only one to die was Demetri. The family of four who ran the business and the three other current residents had been saved, and were lying unconscious on the untouched lawn. Demetri's ashes had been scattered to the wind. Jacob redressed himself in his best clothes, and caught a taxi to the airport.

While the driver silently navigated the longest route, Jacob pondered where he would take Renesemee. He considered Japan or China; they could hide among the massive throngs of people there. But no, a teenage Caucasian boy and baby girl would attract too much attention. He considered South America, but it was too close to the Volturi's agents in the US and Mexico. Since the Amazon Coven had been wiped out in the fight with the Volturi, there would be few vampires there who could spread the rumour of their location to the Volturi. Finally, he came to a suitable conclusion.

*

Six nervous hours later, Jacob Black boarded a flight to take him away from the Volturi forever. Destination: Sydney, Australia.


End file.
